It figures
by Shi no Tenshi2
Summary: My first fic with Twist! This seishi have gone crazy!!They are in random scenes made up by me & Twist, and they say things made up by me & T. Pleez R&R!


It figures...  
By: Shi no Tenshi & Twist  
Author notes: Shi: this is my first fic..be nice! Me an' Twist did a duo on this one. PLEASE R&R!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Barney, I wish I did..but please don't sue me, you'd only get my kneepads   
and maybe some lint or..sheep. j/k but anyway seriously don't sue me this is just a fanfic no harm done. Thanks for reading!  
Warnings: I make fun of FY characters, I know it's mean but I think it's kinda funny, some cussing and that's about it,  
enough of my ranting....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomo: "swish, swish swish"   
we see Tomo walking in and out of the shadows.  
Miaka walks in.  
Miaka:"What the hell?"   
Tomo: Nakkie-poo!! Where have you been?? I've been waiting my whole life for you! Take me!!  
Tomo runs over past Miaka and embraces a tree.   
Miaka: Umm....riiigghhtt.....  
runs away screaming...  
Miaka: Dandropheliac(sp??) on the loose!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We see Tamahome in a pink frilly too-too sitting in the middle of a park lake.  
Tama: Quack   
Nuriko: Umm Tama...what are you doing?  
Tamahome: Quiet crazy whore! Do not speak to royalty that way, tis disrespectful!  
Nuriko: You did not just call me a whore! Judo-chop! Boo-ya!  
Nuriko jump kicks Tama, who sinks into the lake. Tamahome is now sitting in the lake, his head covered  
in mud and a fish in his lap, spitting mud out.  
Nuriko: Yea, that's what I thought fool.  
Tamahome's eyes become wide and bug out suddenly. He covers his ears with his hands and shakes his head.  
Tamahome: NO! Stop it! NO i'm not gay! NOOOOO!!! erm well only on weekends and thats   
for extra money...  
Nuriko: Tamahome! That was my line!  
Tamahome: oops, umm sorry...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotohori is in a cardboard box in a street alley. Nakago just happens to go up the box  
and peek inside..  
Hotohori: What are you lookin at!!! Mind your business, mind your business!  
Nakago: What are you doing?!?  
Hotohori: Just cuz' i'm poor doesn't mean you got to judge a man! You best be steppin yo!  
Nakago: Okay..whatever you say YOUR MAJESTY.  
Hotohori: Boy, you don't know me.  
Nakago: shure...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today Mitsukake has discovered the wonderful ::coughcough:: world of NFL football on TV.  
We see him sitting in Miaka's living room, with a beer hat on his head.  
Chiriko comes in.  
Chiriko: Hi Mitsukake!   
Mitsukake: ::BUUURRRPPP::  
Chiriko is blown four feet across the room.  
Chiriko: H-how could you do that to me? I thought me, you and Barney were supposed to hang out tonight::sniff::  
Mitsukake: ::UuuuurrrppppPP::  
Chiriko: Damn you you worthless hog!!  
Mitsukake: I like potatoes  
Chiriko: AAAARRRRRRGGGGHH! It's impossible to have a relationship with you OR Barney! He's always singing those  
gay songs and you're always sitting on your fat ass drinking beer! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!  
Chiriko, in his despair, stabs himself with his flute.  
Mitsukake: ::BUUURRRRPPP::  
Barney enters the room  
Barney: Can't we all just get along?? I think someone needs a hug.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chichiri is presently in Miaka's backyard, hanging up-sidedown in a tree with Tama the cat  
Chichiri: ::sigh:: Tama, you're the only one who understands me, no da.  
Tama: Meow....  
A sudden noise alerts Chichiri.  
Chichiri: W-who's there, no da?  
Two boys pop out of the bushes. Strangely, they look exactly alike.  
Suboshi: We're with the Seiryuu seishi and-  
Amiboshi: We're Amiboshi and Suboshi.  
Chichiri gets little swirlies in his eyes.  
Chichiri: Wh-which one is which?  
They both shrug.  
Amiboshi(or is it Suboshi?): We dunno...  
Suboshi(or...Amiboshi?): We're confused...  
Tama: Meow....  
Chichiri: Well, then for God's sake, what do you call each other, no da?  
S/A: Brother...  
Chichiri sweatdrops and falls from the tree.   
Chichiri: DAAA!!!  
Tama: Meow...  
A/S: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
A/S: OH MY GOOOOODDDDDDD!!  
Both brothers run away.  
Chichiri: Wait, no da! Suboshi, I mean Amiboshi, I mean what'd I dooooo?? awww damn! I give up, no da!  
Runs away sobbing.  
Tama: Meow....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shi: Well? How is it? You can tell the truth!   
Twist: Shi, you sound like my teacher!  
Shi: erm..anyway please R&R for mine and Twists fic!!  
CHECK OUT TWIST'S OTHER FICS, THEY'RE REALLY GOOD!!!   
If we get enought reviews we'll continue if you want us to...THANKS! *~:~*   
{~}:{~} 


End file.
